Villains at Twilight'sSpaceStar17
Oh, my gosh!!! Those villains are the most dangerous characters what I, and my Xiaolin Ohannas ever ment! Meet my and my friends's most dangerous villains in this channel. Main Group: These villains are may be my and my friends's nemesis; one of these are powerful, annoying, horrifying, and sinister *Venom (Leader "The Spectacular Spider-Man/Ultimate Spider-Man") *Roodaka (Bionicle: Web of Shadows) *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Shadow (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Whisp (Monster High: 13 Wishes) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Wicked Queen (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Hades (Hercules) *Scar (The Lion King) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Toralei Stripe (Monster High) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Pitch Black (Rise of The Guardians) *Doctor Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland 1951) *Rasputin (Anastasia) *Vilgax (Ben 10 Series) *Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Arbiter (Halo Series) *Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) *ZigZag (The Thief and The Cobbler) *Baboon (Skunk Fu!) *Dragon (Skunk Fu!) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) Major Members: These villains are in second group; one of these are second villain of various, and one of these are villain's sidekick *Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) *Peg Leg Pete (Disney Cartoons) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) *The Monstars (Space Jam) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story Films) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Sidorak (Bionicle: Web of Shadows) *Si and Am (Lady and The Tramp) *Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Dark Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *The Sinister Six (The Spectacular Spider-Man/Ultimate Spider-Man) *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Shere Khan and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Big Bad Wolf (Disney's Three Little Pigs) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Nigel (Rio) *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Guest Members: Some of these villains have been considered some of the greatest villains of all time by fans and critics alike, but have rarely appeared in material centering the franchise *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Prince Hans (Frozen) *Kaiser Ghidorah/Monster X (Monster Island Buddies) *Gojira (Monster Island Buddies) *Shan-Yu (Mulan) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Mighty One-Eye (The Thief and The Cobbler) *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Green Goblin (The Spectacular Spider-Man/Ultimate Spider-Man) *Dr. Pablo Motos (Alex's Enemy) *Boogeyman (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Madam Mim (The Sword in The Stone) *Alameda Slim (Home on The Range) *Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Prince John, Sir Hiss and Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Monstro (Pinocchio) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers: Down Under) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) *Nefera De Nile (Monster High) *Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Villains